John Huddlestone Wynne
John Huddlestone Wynne (1743 - 2 December 1788) was an English poet and miscellaneous writer. Life Wynne was the son by his first wife of Edward Wynne, a customs officer of Welsh extraction, who lived at Southampton. His uncle, Richard Wynne (1719-1799), rector of St. Alphage, London Wall (1762–99), and afterwards of Ayott St. Lawrence, Hertfordshire, was the author of Essays on Education (London, 1761, 4to) and several small manuals of accidence and geography, besides an annotated edition of the New Testament (London, 1764, 2 vols. 8vo). John was sent to St. Paul's school, and looked forward to a liberal profession, but after his mother's death he was in 1756 apprenticed by his father to a printer. In 1759 he obtained a small appointment in the East India Company's service, but he returned from India in 1761, and recommenced writing for the periodicals of the day, a practice which he had begun while still a printer's apprentice. A bookseller named Wheble entrusted him with the editorship of the Lady's Magazine. Goldsmith is said to have recommended him to write a history of Ireland, which duly appeared in 1772. For some months he edited the Gazetteer, and he was employed latterly as a compositor on the General Evening Post, for which he also stipulated to contribute "a short article of poetry every day," a contract which he frequently performed under trying circumstances. His son states that he was a fluent speaker at the Coachmakers' Hall and other debating societies in defence of the government of Lord North. The same authority admits that it was "impossible for a man of his ardent imagination to avoid on every occasion sacrificing too freely at the shrine of Bacchus." On one of these occasions he was run over by a hackney carriage, and was lame for the remaining 10 years of his life. Some of the eccentricities which he developed are said to have been due to three promises he made to his mother on her deathbed—that he would ‘shun horses, and never go into a boat or a belfry.’ He died in St. Bartholomew's Hospital on 2 Dec. 1788; he was survived but a few days by his wife whom he married in 1770, and by whom he left three children wholly unprovided for. Writing Wynne's numerous writings for the booksellers include: 1. ‘A General History of the British Empire in America,’ London, 1770, 2 vols. 8vo. The second volume deals exclusively with the French war (1756–63), together with some account of the West Indies. His own historical judgment seems sound, but as a compilation the work is contemptible (cf. Monthly Rev. 1771, ii. 387, 432). 2. ‘The Prostitute: a Poem,’ 1771, 4to. 3. ‘General History of Ireland from the Earliest Accounts to the Death of King William III,’ 1772, 2 vols. 8vo; also 1773 and 1774. A very florid dedication is addressed to the Duke of Northumberland. The work is of small value (cf. ib. 1773, i. 469). 4. ‘Choice Emblems … written for the Amusement of Lord Newbattle,’ 1772, 12mo (including ‘Great Allowance for the Governesses of Young Ladies' Boarding Schools’). 5. ‘The Four Seasons: a Poem,’ 1773, 4to. Four cantos inspired apparently by a desire to see Thomson in rhyme; but Wynne's own rhymes are very bad. 6. ‘Evelina: a Poem,’ 1773, 4to. Dedicated to Sir Thomas Wynn, bart.; the characters include Caradoc (Evelina's father), Queen Cartismandua, and Vortigern. 7. ‘Fables of Flowers for the Female Sex, with Zephyrus and Flora: a Vision,’ 1773, 12mo. 8. ‘The Child of Chance; or the Adventures of Harry Hazard,’ 1786, 2 vols. 8vo. 9. ‘Tales for Youth in Thirty Poems, by the Author of “Choice Emblems”’ (with woodcuts by Bewick), 1794, 12mo (several editions). Publications Poetry *''The Prostitute: A poem''. London: J. Wheble, 1771. *''Evelina: A poem''. London: J.P. Coghlan, for George Riley, 1773. *''Fables of Flowers: For the female sex''. London: George Riley / John Wilkie, 1773. *''The Four Seasons: A poem''. London: G. Riley, 1775. Novel *''The Child of Chance; or, The adventures of Henry Hazard: A novel''. London: T. Hookham, 1786. Non-fiction *''A General History of the British Empire in America''. London: W. Richardson & L. Urquhart, 1770. *''A General History of Ireland: From the earliest accounts to the present time''. (2 volumes), London: Edward Cox, for George Riley, 1772; Dublin: D. Chamberlaine / W. Sleater / J. Potts / T. Walker / C. Jenkin, 1773 **also published as A General History of Ireland: From the earliest accounts to the death of King William III. London: T. Evans, 1773. Juvenile *''Choice Emblems: Natural, historical, fabulous, moral, and divine, for the improvement and pastime of youth''. London: George Riley, 1772; 9th edition, London: J. Cundee, for E. Newbery, 1799;; 11th edition, London: J. Harris: Longman / Scatcherd / Rivingtons, 1812 **also published as Riley's Emblems: Natural, historical, fabulous, moral, and divine, for the improvement and pastime of youth. London: F. Newbery, 1779. *''Tales for Youth: In thirty poems; to which are annexed, historical remarks and moral applications in prose''. London: J. Crowder, for E. Newbery, 1794; *''Amusing and Instructive Tales for Youth: In thirty poems; with moral applications in prose''. London: J. Crowder, for E. Newbery, 1800. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Huddlestone Wynne, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 16, 2017. See also *List of British poets References * Notes External links ;Poems *John Huddlestone Wynne (1743-1788) info & 6 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About * Wynne, John Huddlestone